Sylver Ou comment éviter de se faire hacher par sa petite-amie
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: Qu'aurait-il pu se passer pour Fafnir et Sylver entre le chapitre 32 et 33 du tome 9, Tara Duncan contre la Reine Noire ? Ne vous vous êtes vous pas demander comment Fafnir et Sylver s'étaient fiancés ? Surtout après les paroles de ce dernier à son père et sa pseudo-mort...Voici ma version personnelle! Appréciez en la lecture!


**Bonjour! Voici une histoire sur mon couple préféré dans Tara Duncan: Fafnir x Sylver! Ils vont trop bien ensemble. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire mon histoire qui se passe entre le chapitre 32 et le chapitre 33 du tome 9, Tara Duncan contre la Reine Noire.**

* * *

**Sylver. Ou comment évité de se faire hacher vivant par sa petite-amie.**

**PDV Sylver**

Cela faisait une semaine depuis que Tara était redevenue elle-même et pour l'occasion, tout Omois s'était réunit afin de fêter cette victoire avec un bal auquel le _magicgang _était évidemment convier. C'était de la pure folie ! Les gens couraient partout dans des tenues plus extravagantes les unes que les autres et priaient pour que celle-ci soit remarquée par l'Impératrice ou par un membre de la famille impériale. Les robes de bal étaient impressionnantes par leurs tailles et surtout par la quantité de bijoux qui les ornaient et qui scintillaient de milles feux !

Le palais avait complètement été refait et éblouissait de toute part. L'impératrice avait encore fait ajouter des dorures et des statues de style rococo…Rien n'était trop beau pour elle !

-« Hey, Sylver ! » Appela une voix masculine que je reconnu comme étant celle de Fabrice, le loup-garou et sortcelier terrien.

Il était accompagné de Cal, le voleur patenté au visage d'ange déchu et de Robin, le demi-elfe aux yeux de cristal. Ils étaient tous sur leur 31 ! Fabrice portait un élégant ensemble noir relevé de fils d'or qui étincelait rappelant ainsi sa blonde chevelure. Sa tenue était complétée par une paire de bottes assez hautes avec des chainettes dorées. Cal, quand à lui, avait accentué son coté démoniaque. Il portait un costume noir et rouge avec une gigantesque cape noire. Sur sa taille, une ceinture en cuir rouge rehaussait l'ensemble. S'il avait eu des canines, on aurait pu le prendre pour un vampire…Robin, lui, avait mit un ensemble vert et blanc de guerrier elfe et une petite cape blanche pendait sur son épaule gauche. Dans son dos, _Liliandril_, ne faisait qu'accentuer son coté de valeureux guerrier. Ses cheveux d'argent étaient relevés en une haute queue-de-cheval.

-« Bien le bonjour sieur loup-garou, Voleur et elfe, comment allez-vous depuis notre dernier combat ? » Lui demandais-je.

Ils se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire.

-« Pas la peine d'être aussi poli avec moi, voyons ! Nous sommes amis ! » Me dit-il.

-« Ça va pas de nous vouvoyez ?! On n'est pas aussi vieux que ça ! » S'exclama Cal.

-« Vous êtes sûr ? » Leur demandais-je, surpris.

-« Mais oui, nous ne sommes pas chez les nains, ici ! » Me dit Robin.

-« Ah…Je voulais m'excusez pour la dernière fois, sieur elfe, Voleur et loup-garou. Je me suis laissé emporter mais je…Mais actes sont inqualifiables, je vous demande le plus grand pardon. » M'excusais-je en baissant les yeux.

Je me préparais à recevoir des coups de poings ou alors à une attaque de leur part quand je les entendis rigoler. Je relevai la tête d'un air consterné et les regardais fixement.

-« Mais voyons, Sylver ! Bon, j'avoue que ce n'était pas vraiment très intelligent d'aller voir Magister mais…C'est ton père, c'est normal pour toi de vouloir le connaitre. » Me dit Robin avec un petit sourire encourageant.

-« Même, c'est un fou. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. Je vous ai tous mis en danger, c'est impardonnable. »

-« Ça tu l'as dit ! On a tous failli mourir à cause d'un mec amoureux, toi en l'occurrence ! » S'écria Cal.

Je baissai les yeux mais souris. Ah ça oui, j'étais amoureux ! Fou amoureux même ! Pas de Tara, je laissai volontiers Cal et Robin se la disputer mais de la somptueuse « princesse » des clans nains, guerrière aguerrie, maniant la hache comme personne, d'un caractère rocambolesque mais aussi d'une gentillesse et d'un pragmatisme impressionnant ! Sans oublier qu'elle était d'une beauté…Epoustouflante ! Ses cheveux roux étaient exceptionnellement longs même pour une naine, ses yeux verts perçants et son teint bronzé les faisait ressortir à merveille. Tout chez elle me fascinait...

-« D'ailleurs, Fafnir te demande expressément et je te préviens elle est super en colère. Je compte sur toi pour la calmer…Histoire d'éviter de me faire trancher la gorge pour lui avoir piqué une de ses haches et bien d'autres choses… » Me dit Cal, d'un air suppliant.

Fafnir voulait me voir ? Ma douce Fafnir…

-« Je compte bien lui redonner le sourire ! » M'exclamais-je.

Robin éclata de rire suivit de Fabrice et de Cal puis ils m'indiquèrent la direction de la suite qu'elle occupait.

OOooOO

J'entrai dans une suite marron, rouge et orange correspondant parfaitement à Fafnir. Après avoir traversé un petit salon, je trouvai l'amour de ma vie assise sur son lit. Sa beauté me coupa le souffle : elle était encore plus belle, plus époustouflante, plus incroyable que d'habitude !

En effet, ses cheveux étaient libres même si deux mèches étaient attachés et tressées derrière et retenues par une barrette en forme de papillon . Elle portait une robe de soie noire qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds sur laquelle était dessinée des papillons rouges stylisés et autres motifs. Elle portait également quelques unes des merveilles qu'elle avait elle-même forgé : une paire de boucles d'oreilles, des bracelets, des bagues et bien d'autres accessoires dont je ne saurais citer le nom.

Soudain, elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda.

-« Mon amour ! » M'écriais-je tout en m'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser (et m'évanouir après).

Mais c'est alors qu'elle me repoussa et qu'elle me dit, très posément :

-« Sylverchirouchivu Etoile d'Argent, je voulais te voir. »

Mais pourquoi diable m'appelait-elle par mon nom complet ? Était-elle fâché après moi ?

Elle continua calmement :

-« Je veux te montrer quelque chose. Jure-moi de me dire la vérité. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Mais où voulait-elle en venir ?

-« Evidemment que je te dirais toujours la vérité ! Tu es mon âme-sœur ! Celle-de-mon-cœur ! » Lui répondis-je.

Cette réponse eut l'air de la satisfaire car elle me sourit. Puis elle se dirigea vers son bureau et pris une sorte de télécommande puis appuya sur un bouton. C'est alors qu'apparu sur une sorte d'écran…Moi et mon père : Magister, le maître des sangraves. Nous étions dans les souterrains du palais d'Omois, là où il m'avait tué sans hésiter.

C'est alors que j'entendis :

_-« Ainsi tu veux me connaitre. Mais me connaitre c'est m'obéir. Seras-tu capable de cela, petit demi-dragon ou ton allégeance envers la naine Fafnir te tirera-t-elle de leur côté, du côté des justiciers ? » Tonna la voix grave de mon père._

_Je me vis hausser les épaules et je répondis :_

_-« Fafnir est l'élue de mon cœur. Elle m'attendra. Pouvons-nous passer un accord, père ? Pendant un an d'Autremonde je reste vos côtés afin de vous connaitre. Puis, je reviens auprès de ma bien-aimée et je vous laisse tranquille. » _

_-« J'ai une autre option. » Gronda mon père._

_-« C'est exact. Vous pouvez toujours me tuer, comme le pauvre type là-bas. Je ne vous en empêcherais pas. Même si je ne comprendrais pas pourquoi vous vous passeriez d'un fidèle lieutenant. Ce serait idiot. Et vous n'êtes pas idiot. » Dis-je._

Puis l'image se brouilla et s'arrêta.

Puis Fafnir me demanda, d'une voix tremblante :

-« Est-ce bien vrai que tu as dit cela ? »

Je restai silencieux puis en baissant les yeux je lui répondis, une boule dans le ventre, appréhendant sa réaction :

-« Oui, c'est vrai… »

C'était plus un murmure qu'autre chose…Allait-elle mal le prendre ? Je n'avais rien dit de trop grave, non ? Elle n'allait pas m'en vouloir, si ?

Mais c'est alors qu'elle cria, me faisant sursauter et abîmant mes oreilles :

-« Alors je patienterai, hein ?! Et pourquoi devrais-je patienter ?! »

Je la vis les yeux brûlant de rage et les poings serrés tenant fermement une hache, sortie de nulle part.

-« Répond ! » M'ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tranchante que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui m'intimida.

-« Euh…Parce que c'est père mais tu sais je…Euh… » Bafouillais-je avec difficulté.

-« Ah ! Mais parlons-en de ton fameux père ! Ennemi numéro 1 d'une douzaine de planète ! Rien que ça ! Mais bien sur toi, tu lui cours après ! » Cria-t-elle en faisant tourner sa hache d'un air menaçant.

-« Mais non, je ne lui cours pas après ! J'essaye de…De le… » Essayais-je de dire, une grosse boule dans la gorge.

-« Oh si ! Tu suis ton « gentil papa » partout comme un fidèle lieutenant ! Mais c'est un _fou_, Sylver ! Un _fou_ furieux ! » Me dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le mot « fou ».

M'en voulait-elle autant que ça ? Je suppose…Mieux valait abandonner et m'excuser.

-« Désolé, je… » Murmurais-je.

-« Il n'y a pas de désolé qui tienne, salaud ! » Me coupa-t-elle.

Salaud ? Le traduct ne comprenait pas…Bizarre…Surement une expression terrienne de Tara ou de Fabrice.

-« Alors pour toi je ne suis qu'une fille qui va gentiment attendre que son amoureux pendant un an sans le voir qui va gentiment l'acceuilir à son retour ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Mais non, Fafnir ! Tu es importante pour moi et je… » Dis-je.

-« Si j'étais importante pour toi tu ne m'aurais pas abandonné au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi ! Bel venait de mourir ! Ton père a tué mon familier ! Sais-tu la douleur que l'on ressent quand on perd son familier même pendant quelques minutes ?! Non, tu ne peux pas savoir. C'est tellement...Fort et horrible. J'avais mal...La douleur n'arretait pas de pulser dans ma tête comme si je venais de servir d'emclume! Et puis, je...Non, rien. Le plus important c'est que j'avais besoin de toi mais tu n'étais pas là ! Tu étais plus occupé à chercher ton père qu'à savoir si j'allais bien ! J'aurais pu mourrir que ça ne t'aurais rien fait ! » Cria-t-elle.

C'est alors que je vis que ses beaux yeux verts s'était rempli de larmes. Fafnir pleurait…Ses deux mots semblait être un oxymore. Fafnir était tellement forte et pourtant…Elle pleurait à cause de moi.

-« Fafnir…Ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine ! » Lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Mais c'est alors qu'elle me repoussa d'une telle force que je retrouvai par terre affalé contre le mur.

-« Arrete…Bolvure ! Traître ! Indigne ! Va rejoindre ton père et laisse-moi tranquille ! » Me cria-t-elle.

-« Mais Fafnir…Nous sommes liés ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-je être liée à un traître comme toi ? Alors que croyais…Que je croyais que tu étais…Je te déteste, Sylver ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! » Cria-t-elle avec la force d'une corne brume.

Mais c'est alors que je remarquai qu'elle se dirigeait vers le mur qui commençait à fondre... Je me précipitai pour la rattraper mais c'était déjà trop tard : elle s'était enfuie.

Je m'affaissa doucement contre le mur et donna un coup poing contre ce dernier. Puis, je pris ma tête entre mes deux mains et commença à verser quelques larmes. J'étais vraiment un lâche, un traître, un bolvure. Je ne méritai pas Fafnir. Comment avais-je pu la traiter ainsi ?

C'est alors que la porte de bois massive de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Tara et Galant, Moineau et Sheeba, Robin et Sourv, Cal et Blondin et Fabrice.

-« Sylver ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Fafnir ? » Me questionna Tara, paniquée et croyant à une attaque de Magister avait déjà activé sa magie.

Puis, je reçu un flot incessant de questions mais tout ce que je pus dire fut :

-« Je ne suis qu'un lâche au final…Un bolvure… »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça, Sylver ? » Me demanda Moineau.

Je me dirigea vers le bureau et appuya sur le bouton. C'est alors que la séquence avec moi et mon père repassa.

Ils regardèrent sans rien dire, puis, une fois que la projection fut terminé, Cal fut le premier à prendre la parole :

-« Aie…Alors là, tu es vraiment dans la bouse de traduc, mon pote. »

-« Je sais… » Lui répondis-je.

-« Tu as fait une grosse connerie, là. » Constata Fabrice.

-« Oui... » Répondis-je, en baissant la tête.

-« Ce n'était pas intelligent de faire ça. Fafnir a du se sentir très blessée ! Où est-elle ? » S'enquit Moineau.

-« Elle est partie par le mur…Elle a utilisé son pouvoir d'infiltration. » Murmurais-je vraiment mal à l'aise.

-« Aie…Tu veux dire qu'on a une Fafnir en furie qui menace la fête de ce soir ? » Demanda Robin.

-« Ouais c'est à peu près ça. » Dis-je avec embarras.

-« Tu n'es franchement pas diplomate Sylver…Mais bon, tout le monde fait des erreurs ! Moi-même j'en ai fait un tas…Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas. On va t'aider à la reconquérir ! » Me dit Tara avec enthousiasme.

-« Tu es sûre ? » Demandais-je.

-« Mais oui, je connais bien Fafnir et puis…Moineau et moi savons très bien ce qui lui fait plaisir, n'est-ce-pas, Moineau ? » Demanda Tara.

Moineau sourit puis répondit :

-« Oui, après tout on est ses meilleures amies ! »

-« Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir faire ça sans que Sylver se fasse décapiter ? » Demanda Cal, inquiet pour moi.

-« Mais oui ! Entre filles on se comprend ! Après, je ne garantis pas que Sylver s'en sortira indemne mais bon…Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! » S'exclama Tara joyeusement tandis que je la regardais avec espoir. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu…

OOooOO

**PDV Fafnir**

Je courrais à travers le parc du palais d'Omois en pleures. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me voit pleurer…Moi, la grande guerrière Fafnir Forgeafeux, pleurait à cause d'un garçon…Ce que c'était pathétique ! Et pourtant…C'était bien le cas. Sylver…Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Son père comptait-il plus pour lui que moi ? Je crois que c'est le cas. Sylver, le bel adolescent que j'avais rencontré lors de la bataille contre les fantômes…Il m'avait impressionné, ensorcelé et charmé par sa beauté, son intelligence, son langage si…Particulier et ses capacités hors du commun. Il m'avait paru tellement honnête et puis…Tellement beau…Tellement…

Je m'assieds près d'un arbre à l'ombre et assez loin du palais. Personne ne viendrait me chercher ici…C'était beaucoup trop éloigné ! Mes larmes redoublèrent tandis que je me demandais pourquoi je pleurais comme ça. J'étais une naine guerrière pourtant, pas une gamine qui vient de se faire larguer mais je pleurais comme si c'était le cas. Sylver, mon amour…Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Comment pourrais-tu me laisser toute seule pendant un an ? Comment aurais-tu pu ? N'étais-je qu'une simple conquête pour toi ? Étais-tu sincère quand tu me disais que tu m'aimais ?

C'est alors que j'entendis une brindille craquer. Je me retournai pour voir qui cela pouvait être et ma main gauche alla chercher ma hache…Qui était absente ! Je constatai avec horreur que j'avais oublié TOUTES mes armes ! Par la barbe de ma mère !

_Tout va bien, ce n'est que moi._

_Bel…_

_Sylver a été méchant ?_

_Méchant n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais…Plutôt lâche, incapable, insouciant, traître, bolvure !_

_Tu es très en colère, dis donc ! Pourtant, moi je l'aime bien Sylver. Il est différent des autres garçons, tu sais !_

_Moi aussi. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait je l'aime encore. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'aimer Sylver._

_Mais tu sais, moi, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Si Sylver est méchant on a qu'à le taper et le donner à manger aux dragons ! Ce sera bien fait pour lui ! _

_Bel…Merci. Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Il est trop fort !_

_Pff… Je sais bien de quoi tu es capable, Faf. Si tu utilise la magie tu peux largement le battre ! Tu es la plus grande guerrière d'Hymilia comme le dit si bien Tara ! Il ne pourra pas te résister._

_Je ne suis pas la plus grande guerrière d'Hymilia ! Et puis, plutôt mourir que d'utiliser la foutue magie !_

_Faf…Je sais bien qu'au fond de toi tu ne détestes pas la magie. Tu as fini par l'apprécier au cours du temps._

_Ne dit pas ça ! Même…Ma magie ne m'obéit pas toujours…Comme là, elle refuse de se manifester._

_Tiens, c'est vrai ça…C'est car tu dois être vraiment très en colère._

_Oh ça tu l'as dit ! Merci encore Bel._

_De rien, je suis ton familier et puis…C'est normal que tu pleures dans cette situation. Je suis là pour toi, Faf. _

Mes larmes redoublèrent en entendant cela et je me blottis contre la fourrure de rose de Bel.

Mais c'est à ce moment que sortit de l'ombre un homme. Il s'avança vers moi et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je l'aperçu mais ce fut trop tard. Il me prit par le cou et me souleva. Et, à ma grande horreur, il commença à m'étrangler.

OOooOO

**PDV Sylver**.

Mais où était-elle donc passée ? Cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous la cherchions en vain.

-« Mais elle est championne à cache-cache ou quoi ?! Elle est meilleure que moi qui suis un voleur patenté ! » S'écria Cal.

-« Je pense que l'on ne cherche pas au bon endroit… » Soupira Moineau.

-« Nan sans blague… » Dit Cal.

-« Non, idiot. Ce que veut dire Moineau c'est que nous ne procédons pas de la bonne manière. Où irais-je me cacher dans un palais que je connais à peine afin que personne ne me trouve… » Dit Tara.

-« Euh…Bah… » Murmura Cal tandis que je réfléchissais.

-« A la cuisine ? » Demanda Fabrice.

-« Mais non, il y a trop de monde là-bas. » Lui dit Moineau.

-« Ah…Ouais… » Répondit-il.

-« Peut-être est-elle retourné dans sa chambre ? » Dis-je avec espoir.

-« Ouais peut-être…Allons-voir. » Ordonna Tara tout en rassemblant les plis de sa robe.

En effet, celle-ci était vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge et dorée, un poil moins imposante que celle de l'impératrice. Moineau, elle, était vêtue d'une robe bleue et argentée aux couleurs du Lancovit. Toutes les deux étaient sublime et Cal et Robin bavait devant Tara en un bel ensemble tandis que Fabrice regardait Moineau avec envie.

-« Vous savez, vous pouvez allez au bal… » Leur dis-je.

-« Mais Fafnir et toi vous êtes nos amis et puis nous n'irons pas au bal tant que le _magicgang_ ne sera pas au grand complet ! » S'écria Tara.

-« J'aurais pas dit mieux, ma vielle ! » S'exclama Cal en venant à ses cotés.

-« Un pour tous, tous pour un. » Dit Fabrice avec un sourire tandis que tous, sauf Tara, le regardait avec étonnement.

-« Un de vos trucs de terriens, je suppose… » Dit Moineau avec un soupir.

-« Exactement ! » S'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire qui fit rougir légèrement Moineaux.

Nous entrâmes alors dans la suite de Fafnir mais, à mon grand désespoir, elle n'était pas là.

-« Raté ! » S'écria Moineau tout en s'allongeant sur le lit suivit de peu par Tara.

-« Mais où est-elle ? » Demanda cette dernière, découragé.

-« Franchement, après meilleure lanceuse de hache et meilleure guerrière d'Hymilia on peut lui attribuer le titre de meilleure joueuse de cache-cache d'Autremonde ! » Cria Cal.

-« Si elle ne te tue pas avant… » Insinua Fabrice.

-« Désolé…Tout ça c'est de ma faute…Si seulement j'avais réfléchit ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Allez Sylver ! On va la retrouver et tu vas lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur…Si possible sans te faire hacher avant. » Dit Tara avec un faible sourire.

-« J'espère, Tara…Je l'aime vraiment, tu sais ! » Lui dis-je.

-« Mais oui, on sait que tu l'aimes. » Me répondit cette dernière.

-« Mais que fais-tu, Robin ? » Demanda soudain Moineau.

Je me retournai et vis Robin regarder le « film » où je discutais avec mon père.

Après un moment de silence, celui-ci répondit :

-« Ce que je me demandai moi, c'est comment elle a eu ça…Et surtout qui lui a envoyé et pourquoi. »

Un gris blanc suivit avant que Moineaux ne prenne la parole :

-« Peut-être quelqu'un qui a tout filmé et qui a trouvé ça injuste… »

-« Non ce n'est pas possible…Père a garantit sa sécurité. Le seul qui aurait pu filmer ça c'est lui… » Constatais-je avec horreur.

-« Mais si c'est lui qui a filmé ça alors…Fafnir est en danger ! » S'exclama Tara.

-« Hein ? Comment ça ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Mais oui ! Magister a déjà essayé de s'en prendre à Fabrice et à Moineau. Maintenant il s'en prend à Fafnir ! Il lui a envoyé cela pour l'affaiblir et l'attaquer une fois qu'elle serait vraiment mal ! Il n'a pas du apprécier le fait qu'il n'est pas réussi à tuer son familier ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Mon Dieu ! Mais alors il faut la trouver tout de suite ! » Cria Moineau paniquée.

-« Slurk ! Slurk ! Slurk ! Où est-elle ?! » Criais-je, impuissant.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis :

-« Miaou ! »

J'écarquilla les yeux et vis…Belzébuth ! Le familier de ma tant aimée Fafnir!

-« Je t'en prie, Bel. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un bolvure mais Fafnir est en danger. Je l'aime et je veux la protéger. Peux-tu nous mener à elle ? » Lui demandais-je avec espoir.

-« Miaou ! » Acquiesça le petit chat tout en commença à avancer.

Attends-moi, Fafnir ! Je promets de te protéger!

OOooOO

**PDV Fafnir**

_Au même moment, parc du palais d'Omois._

Magister…C'était bien lui qui était entrain de m'étrangler grâce à sa main ganté de fer d'Hymilia. Et je ne pouvais pas me défendre ! J'avais oublié toutes mes armes et cette foutue magie refusait toujours de m'obéir. J'avais beau me débattre cela ne servait à rien, malgré toute ma force je ne pouvais pas me libérer.

-« Chère et irascible Fafnir Forgeafeux, avez-vous reçu ma vidéo ? Je suppose que c'est le cas vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez.» Dit-il de sa voix grave et puissante.

-« Magister…Espèce de…Bolvure ! » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh ! Résidu de morve et homme le plus lâche de l'univers ? C'est de cela que vous me traiter ? Merci, merci ! Je sais ! C'est un plaisir de voir que vous pensez cela ! Bon, par contre résidu de morve ce n'est pas très diplomate de votre part. » Dit-il avec un rire mauvais.

Tss…Je n'arriverais pas à me libérer toute seule…

_Bel ! Va cherchez de l'aide ! Tara, Moineau, Fabrice, Robin, Cal ou même Sylver !_

_D'accord ! Tiens bon !_

_J'essayerai…_

Je le vis partir et souris. Reviens-vite, Bel...J'espère tenir le coup entre temps...

C'est alors que l'emprise de sa main gantée de fer se raffermit autour de ma gorge et que je poussa un petit cri de douleur et de surprise.

-« Vous m'écoutez ? Je vous disais que Sylver est comme moi ! Ce n'est qu'un pourri ! Vous avez cru pouvoir en faire une sorte de génie du bien ? Faites moi rire ! Vous vous êtes faite avoir sur la nature de Sylver, Fafnir Forgeafeux ! »

-« Sylver…N'est pas…Comme vous. » Dis-je avec l'air qui me restait.

-« Oh que si ! Il est mon fils ! Vous avez bien entendu ce qu'il a dit ! Il allait vous abandonné lâchement pendant un an ! Il vous a trahi ! Vous, les nains, détestez les traîtres ! Alors, comment pouvez-vous croire en lui après tout ceci ? » Cria-t-il, apparemment dépassé par cette pensée, puisqu'il relâcha un peu son étreinte sur ma gorge.

-« Je l'aime… » Murmurais-je.

-« Vous l'aimez encore ?! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Malheureusement… » Soupirais-je.

-« Moi aussi j'aime encore Selena…Ce que l'amour est compliqué ! » Dit-il.

Malgré moi, je souris et répondis :

-« Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! »

Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'il resserra son emprise sur ma gorge.

-« N'allez pas croire que vous me faites pitié ! Je vais vous tuer, Fafnir Forgeafeux ! » Dit-il en rigolant.

-« Pourquoi ? » Articulais-je avec difficulté.

L'air commençait à vraiment me manquer. Bien que la capacité des poumons des nains soit exceptionnelle, nous ne pouvions pas vivre sans air. Même lorsque nous chantons pendant des jours, nous respirions en chantant. A ce rythme là j'allais mourir avant que mes amis arrivent.

-« Eh bien…Parce que j'aime tuer ! Mais aussi pour faire souffrir le fils d'Amava ! Ce pauvre bout de chou, il est indigne d'être mon fils…S'enticher d'une naine ! Franchement…Un demi-dragon et naine, ça ne marchera jamais ! Et puis, en vous tuant je brise votre petite alliance avec Tara Duncan, Gloria Daavil, Caliban Dal Salan, Robin M'angil, Fabrice de Besois-Giron, Sylverchirouchivu Calquétoile et vous ; le _magicgang_ je crois. Quel nom puéril. Vous n'êtes que des enfants ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« J'ai plus de 250 ans, vous savez… » Articulais-je avec un air de défi.

-« Peut-être, mais vous êtes à peine majeure. Bien que vous soyez la plus expérimenté. J'avais espéré que vous me compreniez un minimum… » Dit-il.

-« Pour…Quoi ? » Demandais-je, l'air me faisant vraiment défaut.

Le masque de Magister et son corps se mirent soudain à devenir flou…Et à tourner. Que m'arriva-t-il ? L'air…De l'air…

-« Eh bien…Vous savez ce que ça fait d'être rejeté. Vous avez été bannie des vôtres parce que vous possédiez un don pour la magie. Par vos propres parents alors que vous n'étiez qu'une enfant ! Vous n'étiez acceptée nulle part. Qui voudrait d'une princesse naine rousse avec un caractère de cochon bannie à part le Lancovit ? La reine Titania et sa générosité…Un conte pour enfant ! Vous avez souffert, vous avez essuyé toutes les trahisons pour revenir en force chez vous et pourtant...Vous êtes si faible ! Je pensais m'amuser à vous tuez mais apparemment vous n'êtes pas aussi forte que ça ! » Dit-il.

-« Moi...Une…Princesse ? Et puis…Quoi…Encore ? » Articulais-je avec difficulté.

-« Oh ? On ne dit pas « Princesse » chez les nains ? Bon à savoir. Sur ce, j'ai vraiment appréciez notre petite discussion mais il est temps d'en finir. Adieu, Fafnir Forgeafeux ! J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de vos amis quand ils découvriront votre corps sans vie…Surtout celle de Sylverchirouchivu ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de serrer mon cou de toutes ses forces.

Comme son fils, il était assez fort pour me soulever sans difficulté pourtant je pensais bien mon poids ! Le monde autour de moi tournait de plus en plus vite et ma gorge était sèche. Magister devenait de plus en plus flou et mes yeux commençaient à se fermer. Ce que c'était ironique, moi, Fafnir Forgeafeux, mourir de la main d'un fou alors que j'avais participé à de nombreuses guerres et j'avais même traversé les limbes démoniaques et fait un nombre incalculable de « missions-suicides » ! Tara, Moineau, Fabrice, Robin et Cal…Mes amis. Sylver, mon amour, je t'aime tellement…Bellir et Tapdur : mes parents…Vous allez me tuer d'être morte comme ça !

Je pensais que tout était perdu, que tout était fini, que j'allais y passer mais c'est à ce moment là que…Quelqu'un frappa Magister de toutes ses forces et le fit chanceler, l'obligent ainsi à me lâcher! Sans me soucier de savoir qui était mon sauveur je pris une grande bouffé d'air. J'avais bien failli y passer... Quel bolvure ce Magister ! Mais pour qui se prend-t-il ? M'appeler « princesse », vouloir me tuer et penser que je comprenne un fou comme lui ! Non mais ! Trop c'est trop !

_Faf ! Ma sœur d'âme ! Tu vas bien ?_

_Oui, Bel. Ça va…Je suis encore vivante._

_Oh Faf…Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! Et comme j'ai souffert…_

_Désolée Bel._

_Mais regarde plutôt ça ! Tu vas être heureuse. Je te présente en avant première : « Sylver, le chevalier dragon. »_

_Le …Quoi ?_

_Regarde._

Suivant le conseil (enfin…Plutôt l'ordre) de Bel, je regardai la scène qui m'entourait. Et c'est avec surprise que je constata que mon sauveur n'était autre que…Sylver ! Il se tenait droit, son épée étincelante dans la main, ses beaux cheveux blonds tressés, son regard de lion planté dans celui de son père.

Sylver ouvrit la bouche et déclara solennellement :

-« Je ne vous laisserez pas toucher à ma fiancée ! »

Q-Q-Q-Quoi ?! Depuis quand étions-nous fiancés ?! Il était Celui-de-mon-cœur mais quand même ! Je ne me souviens pas m'être fiancée ! Quand avait-il décidé ça ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Honnêtement, qu'il me considère comme sa fiancée me fit vraiment plaisir…Sa fiancée…Oui, ça sonnait vraiment bien ! La fiancée de Sylver…Je rougis vraiment en pendant à cela.

-« Alors, tu veux te battre, Fils d'Amava ? Et tu penses gagner ? » Demanda Magister.

-« Vous êtes peut-être mon père mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'empêchera de défendre ce à quoi je tiens le plus ! » Dit Sylver posément.

Ce à quoi il tient le plus ? Moi ? Hum…J'avais l'impression d'être un trésor pour lui…Un trésor qu'un dragon garderait avidement…J'étais ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde. Sylver… Ce qu'il était héroïque ! Il était près à affronter son père pour moi ! Comment avais-je pu douter de lui ? Mon amour…Cela valait toutes les preuves d'amour du monde et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour moi était tellement...Chevaleresque et héroïque!

-« Bien, puisque tu le souhaites. » Répondit Magister en sortant une épée qu'il prit d'une main et de l'autre, il chargea sa magie démoniaque.

Sylver fonça sur lui et lança sa lame sur celle de son père sans la moindre hésitation. Magister, prit de court, répliqua lui aussi, faisant reculer Sylver de quelques centimètres. C'était une jolie manœuvre mais pas assez pour arrêter Sylver qui reprit tout de suite le contrôle de son arme et, se fondant dans l'air, blessa son père au torse, laissant ainsi son arme se nourrir de son sang. Et oui, son arme, le sabre de sang, se nourrissait de ce liquide fluvial. Magister, surpris un instant, riposta et lança sa magie démoniaque sur Sylver qui l'évita de peu. Il essaya d'activer sa magie mais rien ne vient. Magister éclata alors de rire et s'exclama :

-« Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie ici, Fils d'Amava ! Je l'ai fait exprès ! Moi seul peux utiliser la magie ! »

Sylver fit une petite grimace et reprit son combat contre Magister en évitant tant bien que mal les jets de magie démoniaque de son père. Mais c'est alors que Tara, Moineau, Fabrice, Robin et Cal arrivèrent accompagnés de leurs familiers. Tara, Moineau et Cal se précipitèrent à mes cotés tandis que Robin et Fabrice se mirent aux côtés de Sylver pour l'aider.

-« Fafnir, ça va ?! Fafnir ? Fafnir ! Répond-moi ! » Cria Tara.

J'étais un peu…Ailleurs à vrai dire. Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais. Je mis plusieurs secondes à percuter qu'elle me parlait.

-« Ouais…Je suppose. » Répondis-je.

-« Comment ça tu supposes ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Me demanda Moineau, en m'aidant à me relever.

-« Étrangler qu'il a voulu. Pas réussit. » Répondis-je, faiblement.

-« Tu sais plus faire des phrases ?! Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas bu plutôt que de te faire étrangler ? » Demanda Cal.

-« Cal ! » Le réprimandèrent Moineau et Tara, furieuses qu'il ose faire de l'humour dans une pareille situation.

-« Foutu voleur… » Murmurais-je.

Il éclata de rire mais fut coupé par Fabrice criant :

-« La magie ne marche pas ! »

-« Sérieux ? » Demanda Cal.

-« Oui, voleur de pacotille. Magister a fait un truc et on ne peut plus utiliser la magie. Sauf lui. » Répondis-je.

-« Et peut-être moi. » Ajouta Tara.

-« Hein ? Tu peux ? » Demanda Cal, étonné.

-« Pierre vivante. Tu peux casser ce…Sort ? » Demanda Tara.

C'est alors que la voix de la pierre vivante retentit :

_Pas Sort. Sorte de champs de force. Et oui, on va l'exploser ! Il a blessé gentille, explosive, jolie Fafnir. Très joli Sylver triste et en colère, pas pardonner ça !_

-« Oui, on ne pardonnera pas ça ! » Dit Tara avec un sourire.

Puis, elle entra en symbiose avec la pierre vivante et laissa place à un déferlement de puissance incroyable. Du jamais vu ! Tara brillait tellement que je dû me cacher les yeux. Puis au bout de deux minutes de lutte contre la barrière anti-magie, celle-ci céda face au pouvoir de Tara. C'est alors que ma magie me revient, illuminant mes mains d'une couleur gris fer malgré moi. La première chose que je fis fut d'appeler toutes mes armes grâce à celle-ci. Une fois ma fidèle hache dans ma main, je prépara mon lancer.

-« Tss…Vous avez brisé ma barrière. » Grogna Magister tout en évitant de peu le sabre de Sylver, qui le blessa au bras.

-« Vous êtes fort, père. Mais cela ne sert à rien de fuir ! Battez-vous sérieusement ! » Cria Sylver, vraiment en colère.

-« Non, je me réserve pour plus tard. Pour une bataille plus grandiose. Et là, seulement là, nous nous affronterons, Fils d'Amava. » Dit-il, froidement.

Et c'est alors que ma hache arriva à sa hauteur et le blessa au bras gauche.

-« Fafnir Forgeafeux ?! » S'écria-t-il, surpris.

-« Eh oui ! Je suis de retour ! » Dis-je avec un grand sourire en rattrapant ma hache.

-« Fafnir ! Mon amour ! Tu vas bien ? » S'écria Sylver.

-« Evidemment ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer ! » Lui dis-je.

-« Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être te reposer un peu…Un tout petit peu… » Insinua-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire devant son air déconfit puis répondit :

-« Peut-être après avoir haché celui-là…On verra. »

-« Tu m'aides ? » Me proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire qui fit battre mon cœur plus intensément.

-« As-tu vraiment besoin d'être aidé ? Mais bon…Rien ne vaut un bon combat ! » Criais-je, joyeusement.

-« Par contre, évite de chanter s'il-te-plait ! » Dit Cal avec un air suppliant.

-« Et pourquoi ça ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Hum…Euh… » Bafouilla-t-il.

-« Es-tu entrain de dire que je chante mal ?! » Criais-je, cette fois furieuse.

Soudain, Magister toussa puis prit la parole :

-« Mais on s'en fiche de savoir si vous chantez bien ! On est en pleine bataille ! Arrêtez un peu avec vos gamineries ! Je ne supporte vraiment pas les enfants comme vous ! »

-« Euh…Si vous l'aviez déjà entendue chanter vous ne vous en ficheriez pas, mon pote ! » Dit Cal tandis que je le foudroyais du regard.

-« Mon pote ? » Répéta Magister, surpris.

C'est alors qu'une flèche vient se planter dans sa jambe. Il hurla de douleur et se retourna. Nous pûmes alors voir que s'était Robin qui avait envoyé la flèche. Profitant de la douleur de Magister, je lançai un regard à mon « fiancé » puis je lança une hache qu'il évita de justesse. Mais il ne pu éviter la lame de Sylver qui vint se planter dans son épaule, se nourrissant ainsi de son sang. C'est le moment que choisirent Fabrice et Moineau afin d'attaquer et de lancer deux rayons de magie sur Magister qui les repoussa. Mais c'est alors que Tara et Cal lancèrent un autre jet de magie qui le toucha en plein cœur et déchira ses habits. Nous pûmes alors apercevoir son torse de guerrier saignant déjà.

-« Tss…Foutus gamins ! Croyez-moi, si je ne souffrais pas déjà assez avec la chemise démoniaque je vous réduirais en pièce ! Mais…Vous pouvez m'être utile autrement ! Ensemble, vous êtes fort mais seul…Vous êtes faible ! Ce n'est que partie remise ! Après les dragons et l'univers, je m'occuperais de vous ! » Cria-t-il tout en invoquant un terrible Transmitus qui fit trembler l'air autour de nous.

Je repris ma respiration et alla rejoindre Sylver.

-« Fafnir…Je…Euh...Tu sais…Pardon… » Bafouilla-t-il en rougissant.

Ce qu'il était mignon comme ça !

Mais c'est alors que je remarquai que Cal avait invoqué un siège rouge et un paquet de pop-corn pour tout le monde sauf moi et Sylver. Il s'assieds devant nous et commença à manger. Mais que faisait-il encore, ce satané voleur ?

-« Cal ? Tu fais quoi là ? » Demandais-je.

-« Moi ? Oh rien ! J'attends de voir ce que vous allez faire ! Tu sais, tes histoires d'amours sont passionnantes, Fafnir ! Tu devrais collectionner au moins deux ou trois petit-copains comme celui-là en même temps! Ce serait encore plus intéressant ! » Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Mais ça va pas ! » M'exclamais-je en rougissant et en prenant une hache afin de le faire taire.

-« On dirait un remake des feux de l'amour version naine ! » S'exclama Fabrice en rigolant pendant que je pourchassais Cal.

Mais c'est alors que je sentis une sorte de vide en moi. Mes jambes s'arrêtèrent brusquement, le monde autour de moi devint flou et…Commença à tourner. Je lâchai ma hache et, prise d'une douleur atroce, je tombai à terre. La dernière chose que je vis fut Sylver criant mon nom. Puis tout fut noir.

OOooOO

**PDV Sylver.**

_Palais impérial d'Omois, peu après._

Je marchais d'un pas ferme dans le palais, Fafnir dans mes bras. Elle s'était évanouie quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce n'était pas normal! Fafnir était résistante pourtant! Qu'est-ce que mon foutu père avait-il pu bien lui faire ?

Mais c'est alors qu'apparu devant l'impératrice d'Omois : Lisbeth ! Elle était tout simplement majestueuse dans sa robe dorée. Ses longs cheveux blonds, tranché par une mèche blanche, étaient noués en une haute queue de cheval. Elle portait aussi une bonne dizaines de bijoux en tout genre dont une magnifique tirade qui brillait sur sa tête.

-« Que se passe-t-il encore ? Où étiez vous donc passé ? On vous attend pour le bal depuis plus d'une heure ! » S'écria l'impératrice.

Puis son regard se posa sur Fafnir, toujours inconsciente dans mes bras.

-« Oh mon Dieu…Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Oh ça ? Rien, Magister nous a juste rendu une petite visite et a voulu étrangler notre amie Fafnir. Rien qui ne change d'habitude, pourquoi ? » Répondit Cal en plantant son noir regard dans celui bleu marine de l'impératrice.

-« M-M-Magister ?! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Eh oui, notre vieil ami… » Soupira Tara.

-« Et il est ici dans mon palais ?! » Cria-t-elle.

-« Non, il est déjà parti. Vous avez beau être belle, il ne vous a pas attendu. » Dit Cal en rigolant.

Lisbeth le regarda bizarrement puis reprit :

-« Comment va Fafnir ? Elle est toujours…Hum… »

-« Oui, elle est toujours vivante. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Votre Impériale Majesté. » Dis-je.

-« Bien, menez-la vite chez le chaman, Sylverchirouchivu. » Me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-« D'accord, votre Impériale Majesté. » Dis-je en faisant une révérence et en commençant à courir vers l'infirmerie.

-« Ah, les jeunes et l'amour… » Murmura-t-elle, rêveuse.

-« Tiens, d'ailleurs, votre projet d'enfantement, ça avance ? » Demanda Cal, innocemment.

La suite fut un gros bruit dont je ne me soucie point. Quand j'arrivai à l'infirmerie je remis Fafnir au chaman et m'en alla rejoindre les festivités avec un pincement au cœur. J'étais quand même très inquiet pour ma bien aimée.

OOooOO

**PDV Fafnir**

_Infirmerie, quelques heures après._

Je m'éveillai doucement et sortis de ma torpeur. C'est alors que ma main toucha une sorte de…Touffe jaune ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Où étais-je donc ?

C'est alors que je réalisai que la touffe jaune était en réalité les cheveux de Sylver qui dormait…à mes côtés ?!

Ah oui, j'étais à l'infirmerie à cause de Magister. Quelle enflure ! Je lui en ferai moi des étranglements ! Pff…Quel crâneur !

En reposant mon regard sur Sylver je souris doucement et commença à caresser ses longs cheveux d'or qui filaient entre mes doigts. Il n'avait pas hésité à combattre son père pour me protéger. Il tenait à moi au final. Et puis…Il m'avait appelé sa fiancée ! Sa fiancée ! Youpi ! Alors comme ça il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses…Eh bien, il allait devoir se coltiner mes parents : Tapdur et Bellir Forgeafeux. Et puis s'ils râlent trop je n'aurais qu'à les traiter d'espéciste ! Ils vont détester ! De toute façon…Ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, Sylver était Celui-de-mon-cœur ! En vers et contre tout.

C'est alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur un petit chaton rose aux yeux dorés trop mignon. Mon familier, Belzébuth.

_Coucou Faf ! Je suis venu dès que j'ai sentis que tu t'étais réveillée ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_Je me sens super bien._

_Oh ! Serait-ce parce que Sylver a veillé sur toi ?_

_Veillé ? Comment ça ?_

_Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il était tellement inquiet pour toi que le chaman l'a laissé veiller sur toi. Il a passé toute la nuit ici._

_Vraiment ?_

_Je te le jure. Il a fait une tête d'enterrement à la fête. Il voulait vraiment danser avec toi, tu sais._

_Ah…Zut alors. Foutu Magister._

_Ouais, méchant Magister ! C'est fou qu'il soit le père de Sylver..._

-« Fafnir ? Mon amour ? » Me demanda Sylver, en se réveillant.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que j'avais ma main dans ses cheveux. Je rougis fortement en la retirant.

_Bon, je vais te laisser avec ton amoureux. N'oublie pas de lui faire un groooos bisous! Moi, je vais chasser le pan à cent yeux ! Mais avant je veux remercier Sylver ! _

-« Bel ! » M'exclamais-je sous les yeux ébahis de Sylver tandis que Bel bailla et alla le remercier en ronronnant sur ses genoux.

-« Euh…Fafnir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Me demanda Sylver, étonné.

-« Il te remercie de m'avoir protégé. » Dis-je, en rougissant.

-« Vraiment ? Merci Bel ! » Dit-il tout en caressant mon familier dont les ronronnements redoublèrent.

-« Vous semblez bien vous entendre vous deux… » Insinuais-je.

_Sylver est gentil. Et surtout trèèèèès mignon, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Vraiment trèèèèèèèèèèèèès beau pas mignon! _

-« C'est un familier très original que tu as ! » Me dit Sylver.

-« Ça ne me le fait pas dire ! Plus original, tu meures ! » Répondis-je.

Soudain, il prit mes deux mains dans les siennes et me regarda sérieusement.

-« Fafnir, mon amour, vas-tu bien ? »

-« Oui, je vais bien. » Lui répondis-je, avec un faible sourire.

-« En es-tu sûre ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Je t'assure que je vais bien, Sylver. » Dis-je.

-« Alors Fafnir je…Hum…Euh… » Bafouilla-t-il soudain très mal à l'aise.

-« Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

Il respira un grand coup puis reprit :

-« Je suis désolé. Je ne suis qu'un lâche, qu'un "salaud", qu'un bolvure pour avoir pu t'abandonner comme ça alors que Bel…Mourrait. J'ai été égoïste. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et à mon désir de vouloir connaître mon père. Alors qu'il n'a pas hésiter à me tuer…C'est un fou et je me suis laissé aveuglé. Désolé Fafnir. Et je…»

-« Non mais tu sais je ne t'en veux pas vraiment je me suis emportée et… » Dis-je.

-« Laisse-moi finir, s'il-te-plait, Fafnir. OK ? » Répondit-il.

-« OK. » Murmurais-je, pris de court.

-« Et je n'ai pas réalisé que j'avais autour de moi tout ce que j'avais besoin : des amis solidaires, prêt à risquer leurs vies pour moi et surtout, j'avais à mes côtés Celle-de-mon-cœur. Pourquoi vouloir autre chose ? J'avais tout pour être heureux et je ne l'avais pas réalisé. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose : je tiens à toi plus que tout, Fafnir. Et aujourd'hui, tu as failli mourir. A cause de moi, parce que j'ai été aveugle. Si tu savais combien je m'en veux ! » Me dit-il.

-« Sylver…Faute avouée à moitié pardonner ! Moi aussi je tiens à toi. C'est aussi de ma faute, je n'ai pas assez eu confiance en toi… Pardon, je m'excuse. » Murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

-« Mais, Fafnir ! Les nains ne s'excusent jamais ! » S'écria Sylver.

-« Ouais, bah ces vieux nains à moitié fossilisés sont bêtes ! Je ne suis pas de leur avis ! On fait tous des erreurs, même eux ! Ils auraient dû me demander au moins dix milles fois pardon pour m'avoir bannie ! » Dis-je en tournant la tête.

-« Fafnir…T'ai-je déjà dis à quel point je te trouvais fabuleuse, extraordinaire, belle, incroyable et combative ? » Me murmura-t-il tout en prenant une mèche de mes cheveux et en y déposant un délicat baiser.

-« Tu viens de me le dire, mon amour. » Répondis-je avec un petit rire.

Puis je me levai et récupéra Bel. Je voulu sortir de la pièce mais il me retient par la main.

-« Sylver ? » Interrogeais-je.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit. Puis, il se mit à genoux et sortit une sorte d'étuis pourpre de sa poche.

-« Aujourd'hui tu as failli mourir, quoi que tu en dises. Entre les démons qui vont venir et les dragons qui manigancent quelque chose, ce monde…Est au bord du gouffre. C'est la guerre, Fafnir ! Nous risquons d'être séparés ! Même de mourir à chaque instant ! Même si nous sommes forts, nous ne sommes pas invincibles…Alors si je dois te perdre je veux faire ça avant. Fafnir Forgeafeux, voulez-vous devenir ma fiancée ? » Me demanda-t-il en ouvrant l'étui qui contenait une bague….Ressemblant en tout point à Bel ! En effet celle-ci avait la forme d'un chat et était sertie de milliers de petit cristaux roses avec au milieu des petits cristaux dorées qui formait deux yeux!

-« Euh…Je…Tu...Hum…Tu veux...Enfin...Je ne suis...Je veux dire que...Tu... » Bafouillais-je aussi rouge que mes cheveux et mal-à-l'aise.

_Mais c'est quoi ça ? C-C-C'est moi ?! Mais il ne va pas bien ou quoi ?! C'est une imposture ! Je ne ressemble pas du tout à ça !_

_Bel ! On s'en fout de la bague ! J-Je dois répondre quoi ? Fiancée ? Je deviens sa fiancée ou pas ? C'est le premier pas vers le mariage ! Mais je suis encore trop jeune pour ça ! Mais il a aussi raison quand il dit que nous pourrions mourir dans les mois à venir ! Bel, je réponds quoi ? _

_Garde ton calme dans un premier temps, Faf._

_…Gardez mon calme dans une telle situation ?!_

_Ouais. Bon...Tu aimes Sylver ?_

_Oui, je l'aime à la folie._

_Alors vas-y. N'hésite pas. De toute façon c'est Celui-de-ton-cœur. Si j'ai bien compris ça veut dire que c'est ton âme-sœur. C'est le bon alors vas-y. Il te l'a prouver aujourd'hui, non ?_

_Tu es sûr ?_

_Mais oui ! Vas-y ! Tu es encore loin du mariage, Faf…Ne t'inquiètes pas!_

-« Je comprends que tu hésites. Mais je veux au moins te prouver mes sentiments avant de mourir. Si je meure c'est pour toi, mon amour. » Me dit-il très sérieusement.

-« O-Oui, je veux bien… » Répondis-je des larmes dans les yeux, touchée par cette belle preuve d'amour.

Je sautai dans ses bras et commença à pleurer des larmes de joie et de soulagement…Oui, c'est idiot. Je suis une naine guerrière qui normalement ne pleure jamais mais aujourd'hui…J'avais pleuré deux fois. Le premier qui le dit je lui coupe la tête…

Il me rendit mon étreinte et me murmura :

-« Fafnir…Tout va bien, mon amour ? »

Bon…Il avait du boulot niveau émotionnel…

-« Ça va…Je suis juste un peu émue. » Dis-je, en rougissant.

C'est alors qu'il m'embrassa pour seller notre engagement. Puis, nous nous évanouîmes mutuellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, Sylver, qui était déjà réveillé (il était plus coriace que moi pour ce genre de trucs…) me portait dans ses bras comme une princesse. Cela aurait pu faire très romantique si seulement je n'avais pas eu le vertige !

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ! » Criais-je.

-« Fafnir ? » Me questionna-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement alors que je me blottis contre lui en fermant les yeux (pas de peur, ne vous méprenez pas ! Les nains n'ont JAMAIS peur ! Vous m'entendez ? JAMAIS!)

-« Sylver ! C'est trop haut ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Trop haut ? Mais tu es à peine à 2 mètres du sol ! » S'insurgea-t-il.

-« Je…J'AI LE VERTIGE ! » Criais-je vraiment très très très mal à l'aise.

-« Toi ? Le vertige ? Vraiment ? » Me demanda-t-il tout en me posant délicatement à terre.

-« Oui… » Murmurais-je tandis que Bel rigolait dans mon esprit.

_Ah, la gaffe ! Pauvre Sylver ! Il n'a vraiment pas de chance ! Il n'y a pas pire que les hauteurs pour toi !_

-« Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça ! » S'exclama-t-il en rigolant.

-« Tais-toi… » Murmurais-je, vexée qu'il sache ma pire faiblesse.

Il sourit et prit ma main pour y mettre la bague « Bel ». Mais avant qu'il ne pu la mettre, Bel sauta devant lui et lui arracha le précieux anneau des mains !

-« Miaou ! Mimiaou ! Miamiaou ! MIAOU ! Miiiiaaaou ! » Miaula-t-il, très énervé.

-« Euh…Bel ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Sylver tandis que je m'élançai derrière mon familier afin de reprendre ma précieuse bague de fiançailles.

_Donne la moi !_

_Jamais !_

Au bout d'un moment, Sylver se débrouilla pour attraper Bel avant moi et le regarda dans les yeux.

-« Quel est le problème ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Miaou ! » Miaula Bel.

-« Euh…Mon amour ? Tu peux traduire ? » Me demanda Sylver.

-« En bref, il dit que cette copie est une vulgaire copie et qu'elle ne reflète pas sa beauté. Mais il est vexé car il dit que ce n'est pas ce genre de bague de fiançailles que l'on offre à une jeune fille. Ça c'est une bague fantaisiste et pas une bague de fiançailles ! Il dit que tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé une bague digne de ce nom, pas une pauvre bague, il ne te laissera me…Prendre ? Eh ! Mais je ne suis pas à toi, Bel ! » M'exclamais-je.

_Tu es MA sœur d'âme !_

_Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas à toi !_

_Je veille sur toi ! C'est du pareil au même !_

_Bel…_

_Je t'aime aussi Faf ! Tu es MA sœur d'âme ! Je dois prendre soin de toi ! _

_Merci, Bel._

-« Oh…Euh…Mais…Je…Je pensais que ce serait plus simple pour toi de porter ça ! Comme tu aimes beaucoup ton familier et que c'est la mode en ce moment…Enfin c'est ce que m'ont dit Tara et Moineau…Je…C'était un cadeau…Je pensais qu'une bague comme ça t'irais car ce n'est que pour officialiser notre relation, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je te demandais...De…Devenir ma femme…Nous sommes trop jeunes ! Mais si tu n'aimes pas je peux en faire une autre…Je…Hum... » Bafouilla-t-il, tout rouge.

_Hein ? Mais il va pas bien ton fiancé, Faf..._

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la vision de Sylver, l'Impitoyable, si embarrassé.

Sous son regard ébahi, je l'embrassai rapidement sur les lèvres (pour éviter de m'évanouir) et répondis :

-« J'adore cette bague ! Elle est géniale ! Tout comme toi, mon amour…C'est toi qu'il l'a forgé ? »

-« Oui, rapidement. » Dit-il.

-« Elle est magnifique et elle ressemble tellement à Bel ! C'est incroyable ! » Répondis-je, en rigolant dans mon esprit.

_Pff…C'est ça…_

-« Tu l'aimes vraiment ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Oui. Mais si tu veux me faire autre chose n'hésite pas, hein…Je veux bien une armure, c'est plus classique chez les nains…En plus ça me sera utile. » Dis-je.

-« Une armure ? » Répéta-t-il, surpris.

-« Oui ! Car je vois mal dire à mes parents, Bellir et Tapdur, et à mon clan que tu m'as offert une bague en cadeau de fiançailles…Ils ne te prendront jamais au sérieux. » Dis-je.

C'est alors qu'il pâlit dangereusement à un tel point que je crus qu'il allait s'évanouir.

-« T-T-Tes P-Parents ? T-Ton c-clan ? » Répéta-t-il en bafouillant.

-« Bah oui…C'est toi qui veux passer aux choses sérieuses ! Il faut bien que je te les présente ! On avait bien prévu ça ensemble ! » Dis-je, surprise.

-« Oui…Mais euh…On n'est pas obliger d'y aller toute de suite, hein ? » Répondit-il, avec espoir.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne me dit pas…Que tu as peur d'aller voir mes parents et mon clan ?! » M'exclamais-je.

Comme un vrai nain, il s'insurgea et me répondit :

-« Je n'ai pas peur ! Mais…Ton père c'est quand même le maître de forge (le chef des nains) et puis…Nous sommes jeunes et…Ils risqueront de pas bien prendre le fait que Celui-de-ton-cœur soit un demi-dragon…Tu risques de te faire encore bannir ! »

-« Mais je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent ! Je t'aime et tu m'aimes ! On risque de mourir dans les prochaines années à cause d'une guerre contre les démons ou alors contre les dragons alors ils ne vont pas péter leur petit câble ! Rien à faire ! Ils seront bien obliger de t'accepter ! Au pire s'ils si opposent, on aura qu'à les frapper ! » M'exclamais-je.

Il sourit et me regarda dans les yeux.

-« Alors, tu veux bien aller les voir ? Allez ! Fais-moi plaisir...Je veux que nous deux, ça soit officiel ! Je veux VRAIMENT être ta fiancée ! » Dis-je avec des yeux de biche (je ne comprends toujours pas ce que ça veut dire mais apparemment c'est une méthode spéciale pour faire craquer les garçons de Tara.)

-« Bon…C'est d'accord. » Finit-il par dire.

Je lui sautais dans bras et l'étreignit avec amour quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Tara, Moineau, Robin, Fabrice et Cal. En nous voyant ce dernier dit :

-« Ah ben ça alors…Vous vous êtes déjà réconciliés ! Je suis étonné que tu sois toujours vivant ! Fafnir a la très mauvaise habitude de tuer les gens qui lui tienne tête. »

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui lançai un poignard qui le frôla.

-« Cal ! Dégage ! » Criais-je en me mettant à le poursuivre et à lui jeter une dizaine de poignard.

-« Tu as tes poignards sur toi quand tu fais un câlin à ton petit-ami ? Eh bah…A rythme là, tu auras du mal à te trouver un mari ! » S'exclama-t-il tandis que je piquai un fard.

-« Reviens ici que je t'étripe, saleté de voleur ! » Criais-je en lui lançant une hache.

-« Mon amour, calme-toi… » Me dit Sylver.

-« Jamais ! » Lui répondis-je.

-« Franchement Sylver, comment tu fais pour la supporter ? Ce n'est pas possible de supporter un monstre pareil ! » S'écria Cal en esquivant l'une de mes haches.

-« Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Le seul monstre ici c'est toi ! Pour preuve la Reine Noire t'a transformé en squelette ! Si ça ce n'est pas un monstre ! » Dis-je.

-« Tu peux parler, damoiselle la géante ! » Me répondit-il entre deux crises de rire.

J'allais répliquer quand Sylver nous attrapa tout les deux. J'aurais pu me libérer mais je ne le fis pas. Oui, ça ne se faisait pas de frapper son fiancé.

-« Cal ! Ma tant aimée ! Arrêtez ! » Dit-il.

-« Sylver a raison, cessez de jouer aux enfants ! » Nous reprit Fabrice.

-« Rabat-joie… » Murmura Cal.

-« Pour une fois je suis d'accord… » Dis-je.

-« Fafnir ! Cal ! » S'insurgea Fabrice.

-« D'ailleurs, tout le monde, ça vous dit des vacances ? » Demandais-je.

-« Des vacances ? » Répéta Cal, en me dévisageant, soudain intéressé.

-« Oui. J'ai prévue de présenter Sylver à mes parents et à mon clan. Ça vous dirait de découvrir Hymilia ? » Demandais-je.

-« Sérieusement ? » Demandèrent Robin et Tara.

-« Oh ! Alors ça y est ? Vous vous êtes fiancés ? » S'exclama Moineau, au comble du ravissement.

Oh…Slurk! J'avais oublié que Moineau avait vécu chez les nains et connaissaient leurs coutumes…Je me mis à rougir fortement tandis que Sylver s'étouffa.

-« C'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama Tara.

-« Fiancée ? Notre Fafnir ? Non ? Pas possible ! » Dit Cal, visiblement choqué.

-« Waouh, la vache ! » S'exclama Fabrice, se prenant apparemment pour un dragon.

-« Euh...On peut dire ça… » Répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

-« Félicitations, Fafnir ! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Tara et Moineau en me sautant dans les bras tandis que les garçons donnaient une petite tape dans le dos à Sylver qui rougissait fortement.

-« Evidemment que l'on vient, Fafnir ! » Cria Tara, heureuse pour moi.

-« Euh…Moi par contre je ne pourrais pas venir…Excusez-moi Fafnir, Sylver mais je dois absolument aller voir mon père qui a beaucoup souffert à cause de ma trahison et je dois m'excuser du mal que je lui ai fait. Je ne pourrais pas être présent, encore une fois désolé. » Dit Fabrice, gêné.

-« Ce n'est pas grave. Va t'excuser auprès de ton père et rétablir son honneur et le tien.» Lui dis-je en lui serrant la main, signe de ma bonne foi.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon vieux. Ils t'inviteront à leur mariage ! Ce qui ne risque plus de tarder… » Insinua Cal.

-« Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! » M'exclamais-je aussi rouge que mes cheveux en lui lançant deux haches.

Et c'est comme ça que je me fiança avec Sylver, l'amour de ma vie, Celui-de-mon-cœur et mon « chevalier dragon » comme le disait Bel. Mais le plus dur restait à faire : convaincre mes parents et mon clan de l'accepter et ça, ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais je suis sûre que je trouverais un moyen d'y arriver avec l'aide de mes amis et de mon merveilleux fiancé.

* * *

**Fin. Une review ?**


End file.
